


Late Night At The Office

by Mixolydia



Series: Love Transcends All [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Bottom Elijah Kamski, Come, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, CyberLife Tower (Detroit: Become Human), Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Good Elijah Kamski, Kamski Owns CyberLife, M/M, Messy, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Private Office, Smut, Soft Elijah Kamski, Soft sex, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Connor and Elijah have some late night fun in the office.





	Late Night At The Office

Moonlight shone in through the window of Elijah’s private office in the CyberLife Tower. The lights in the office were off apart from one desk lamp on Elijah’s desk. The man in question was sitting on his desk, his face a dark red from being flushed as his android boyfriend was in-between his legs, nuzzling at his crotch.

“Hm…ah, C-Con…” Elijah moaned. “W-We can’t… not here…”

Connor smiled as he unbuttoned Elijah’s pants and unzipped him, quickly reaching in to pull Elijah’s throbbing cock out of his pants. It was rock hard and flushed red with need, pre-cum dripped from the tip. Connor wasted no time in taking it into his mouth which earned him a surprised gasp and Elijah’s hand in his hair.

“Hn..!” He moaned.

Connor grinned around his cock and took it all the way down to the base, bopping his head up and down. Connor relished in the taste of Elijah, who tasted both a little salty but also a little sweet. His hand gripped Connor’s hair as he moved up and down, only letting go when Connor pulled off him to lick the shaft slowly up and down. He took the head back into his mouth and sucked on it, his tongue swirling around it like the thirium lollipops Connor enjoyed on a daily basis.

“Ah…!” Elijah moaned and bucked into Connor’s mouth. “I…”

Connor patted him on the thigh as if to reassure him as he went back to sucking him off. He barely hear the noise of a zipped being undone but he felt a slight change in Connor’s rhythm as the sound of Connor fucking his own hand joined the noises of him giving Elijah the best blowjob of his life. His legs began to tremble and sweat formed on his forehead as his hand found its way back into Connor’s hair.

“Con… I…!”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as his orgasm over took him and he shot his load right down Connor’s throat. Connor pulled off to stroke him through his orgasm and his face was coated with streaks of white. It was enough for Connor to follow and his load shot out and hit both the desk and the floor as they both moaned. Connor stood up on slightly shaky legs as he took in the sight before him. Elijah was panting hard, his cock still half-hard between his legs as it bounced slightly with Elijah’s efforts to breathe. His jacket had been discarded earlier and his dress shirt was half unbuttoned, his flushed flesh on show. Connor smiled as he approached Elijah, still as hard as a rock due to his lack of refractory period, and gently tugged his dress trousers and boxers off.

“C-Con…?” Elijah mumbled, still out of it from the powerful orgasm.

“Shh… I’ve got you…” Connor mumbled as he leant down to kiss Elijah’s neck, nibbling on it to leave tiny teeth marks. He pulled back to rummage through Elijah’s drawers and was amused to find a bottle of lube in there.

“…You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you…?” Connor chuckled as he held the bottle of lube up.

“Hm…? Ah, yes, I s-suppose so…” Elijah blinked slowly then gasped lightly as Connor applied lube to a finger and scooted Eliah forward so he could slide a single digit in. “Ah…C-Con, I’m still…”

“Shh…” He leaned forward to capture Elijah’s swollen lips in a kiss. “I’ve got you… just trust me…”

“I d-do trust you…” He moaned quietly, still feeling oversensitive. “A-ah…”

Connor reached forward with his free hand to gently play with one of Elijah’s nipples, causing the man to groan slightly to the touch. Connor’s fingers tweaked and massaged one nipple and then the other, causing Elijah to wiggle on the finger buried inside him. Connor responded by slipping another finger into him, gently scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. Elijah whined and then arched his back as Connor’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Ah!”

He chuckled as his hand travelled down from Elijah’s chest to gently palm at his cock, earning him a groan and a twitch under his hand. He looked up to him and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight of Elijah coming undone under him, a third finger sliding in easily as he prepped him.

“Eli… Can I…?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, p-please… “ He whispered back.

Connor nodded and slide his fingers out of him and Elijah whined, his hole trying to grip thin air. Connor brought him in for a hard, sloppy kiss as he lined myself and slowly pushed his way into him. He moved in and out, iching deeper and deeper with every thrust and he eventually bottomed out, filling Elijah completely.

“A-Ah… you feel so w-warm and p-perfect…” He whispered as he tilted his head to nibble on Elijah’s ear. “So-t-tight…”

Elijah groaned at the words as he wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck as he felt his body react to Connor’s words. He knew Elijah had a praise kink and he whispered kind and soft words to him every time they made love.  
  
“It’s like y-you were made for m-me…” Connor groaned as he used a free hand to stroke Elijah’s not hard cock as he thrust into him. “We w-were made for e-each other…"

“Hn… Con…” Elijah panted, his body overheating and sweat forming on his face. He was groaning loudly as Connor began to pound into him, the feeling of Connor’s cock hitting his prostate making him almost scream with the pleasure as well as Connor’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"N-Not gonna l-last...” He groaned as he felt the fire pool once more. Connor nodded as he picked up the face. He let out a long groan as he tumbled over the edge and spilled his seed deep inside of Elijah who, in turn, came with a cry and making a mess of both of them. They held onto each other, Elijah cradles close to Connor’s chest as his body trembled from the sheer force. Connor gently slid out of him and picked him up, carrying him to the private bathroom that was attached to Elijah’s office. They both got cleaned up and changed into some spare clothes as Elijah had a tendency to

stay at the office too long and Chloe had stocked his office with everything he might need.

“Mm…let’s get some sleep...” Elijah mumbled into Connor’s shoulder. He was barely standing up and Connor chuckled as he brought him over to the soft couch. He laid him down and then joined him once he’d grabbed a blanket.

They slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Mff.


End file.
